


The Worst of Intentions

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What would you do if you found a naked teenager in your bed?
Relationships: Jean Havoc/Russell Tringham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Worst of Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Profanity, sexual situations. Russell’s 17.

“You shouldn’t be here,” was all Havoc could think to say. 

Having a naked seventeen-year-old surreptitiously slip under the covers with him had once been one of Jean Havoc’s favorite recurring fantasies. But the reality of the situation was a hell of a lot more unnerving than he’d expected, especially since the nubile teenager currently trying to snuggle up to him happened to be his own roommate.

“I want to be here,” Russell whispered, his eyes strangely bright. “Don’t you?” 

Havoc swallowed nervously, trying to think of all the good reasons why he didn’t want to do this, even though his body clearly did. It was very hard to ignore his rapidly stiffening cock, especially when he had a clear view of Russell’s own erection, his taut abdomen, those long, lean thighs, and so much gorgeous, flushed skin… oh hell.

Russell Tringham was currently the youngest State Alchemist enlisted in Amestris’s military forces, an arrangement that hadn’t exactly been voluntary. The details weren’t public record and Russ kept his mouth shut, but there was some deal he’d made with the higher-ups in order to keep himself out of jail and his younger brother, Fletcher, off the streets.

At first, Havoc had thought he’d been particularly unlucky to be stuck with the boy – budget and salary cuts had made the barracks much more crowded these days – but the past few months together had changed his mind. 

Sure, Russell was a teenager, and sulked and brooded and had the usual paranoia about the whole world being out to get him. He was too smart for his own good, told outrageous lies with a straight face, and had all the makings of a first-class con-man. But he was warm and friendly, and a fundamentally good kid at heart. It only took one glimpse of Russell during a visit with Fletcher to confirm that. 

Havoc found himself taking up the role of surrogate big brother. After all, somebody had to keep an eye on the kid, and nobody was forming lines around the block for the job. Russell was a magnet for the wrong kind of attention, with his cocky attitude and boyish looks, and he couldn’t always fast-talk his way out of bad situations. Just last night he’d pulled a pair of drunken louts off the kid, and gotten an earful about how Russell could take care of himself and didn’t need to be protected by a chain-smoking, skirt-chasing, nosy mother-hen of a Lieutenant, thank you very much.

Somehow, in the resulting argument, after the kid insinuated that he was trying to get into his pants, Havoc finally came out and said it – yes, he was gay and yes, he found Russell attractive. The kid had clammed up in a hurry, and Havoc fully expected him to apply for a room change the next morning.

But now, a little over twenty-four hours later, it was pretty obvious that Russell had taken the confession as more of an invitation.

“Don’t you want me, Jean?” Russell brushed his head against Havoc’s shoulder, letting soft wisps of blond hair tickle at his neck. He was so warm… and Havoc’s body temperature instantly went up another few degrees.

He swallowed nervously, trying to figure out how to push the boy away without actually touching him. “Yeah, but… well, you’re awfully young for this, Russ.” 

God, what a lame response.

“It’s not my first time.” One of Russell’s hands was stealthily working its way up between Havoc’s legs. Do you have any idea how much attention the name Edward Elric attracts?”

“I’ll bet.” Havoc had a pretty damn good idea, if his occasional travels with the Elric brothers were any indication. There had been more than a few creeps who had stared a little too long at Edward, and the thought of it made Havoc cringe inwardly. He caught the boy’s hands in his own, and pulled them out of his lap. “Russell, this just isn’t right,” he whispered. 

“I thought you got over your heterosexuality.” The boy teased, not missing a beat. “Or was that all talk to make the girls sympathetic?”

Havoc shook his head. “Funny how that works, isn’t it? The moment you stop showing interest, you can’t get rid of them.”

“Then logically, the only way to get rid of me is to get interested, right?”

“Uh…” It suddenly occurred to Havoc that he was being seduced. By a seventeen-year-old State Alchemist, who was doing a damn good job of it. 

And it was working. Havoc wanted very, very badly to throw caution to the wind and take full advantage of the opportunity. He wanted to believe that what the kid was saying was true, that the attraction was mutual and wasn’t being fueled by some ulterior motive.

But Russell Tringham was a born con man if he’d ever met one. 

“You do like me, don’t you Jean?” the boy said, with a little too much tremor in his voice. He looked up at Havoc with those big, lost, puppy-dog eyes, calculated to draw out sympathy from even the most shriveled of hearts. 

Havoc looked away before he could lose any more rational thought. “Sure, I like you. I like you a lot. You’re the best roommate I’ve ever had. And if things were different, I’d be happy to get to know you better.” He paused, but forced himself to keep going. “But I’m sure you can understand why this isn’t possible.”

It wasn’t what the kid wanted to hear. When Havoc glanced back at him, Russell was frowning. “You think I’m too young for you.” He withdrew slightly, shoulders slumping, and it was hard to tell if it really was an act or not. 

Havoc felt a pang of sympathy. Rejection wasn’t easy, no matter what the reason. Maybe this was a scam, but there was also the chance that some of Russell’s feelings were genuine. And there was nothing on earth more fragile than a teenager’s ego.

“I think you’re a lot older than you look.” Havoc took a chance and edged a little closer to him. “But you grew up way too fast. And you’ve been screwed over by a lot of people.”

The boy grinned wickedly. “I like getting screwed. I like getting fucked even better.”

And that was enough to snap Havoc back to his senses, and remind him of where he was and what he was _not_ going to do in any uncertain terms. This wasn’t some harmless fantasy out of the back of a dirty magazine. This was Russell. 

“I don’t like getting fucked,” he said quietly, utterly serious. “And I don’t want to fuck you, Russ. You deserve better than that.”

The boy tried to shrug off the remark. “Jean, you don’t need to romance me. I’m not some needy kid.” 

He started to turn away, but Havoc grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back, looking Russell dead in the eye. “If I ever meet the bastard who put that idea into your head, I’ll kill him.”

His eyes were wide, mouth open in shock. “Jean – ” 

Havoc kissed him. Not a sweet kiss, or a friendly one, but a hard, bruising collision of mouths and lips and tongues and breathing all wrong until they were both lightheaded from the loss of air. It was a kiss that meant business, in the oldest sense.

And just as abruptly as he’d initiated it, Havoc broke the kiss. “I’m not interested in casual sex, Russ,” he said firmly. “If that’s all you’re looking for, you’d better find someone else.” 

The boy looked dazed, but nodded. He didn’t protest when Havoc got out of bed and pulled the blanket up to cover him. And when Havoc handed Russell his bathrobe, he took it without a word.

“I’m sorry,” Russell said finally, as he knotted the belt of the robe. His eyes were downcast, and now he was the one who looked nervous. “It was stupid. I didn’t know what else to do.” 

He didn’t say the word “blackmail.”

Havoc took a seat on the end of the bed, tapping out a cigarette from the pack he kept on the dresser. “I’m not going to ask why. But I want you to know I’m not mad. If you’re in some kind of trouble, I’ll help you if I can.” He sighed, fumbling for a lighter in his pocket that wasn’t there. “Guess I’m pretty stupid myself.” 

“Jean?” Russell’s voice was breaking for real this time. He was gripping the edge of the blanket so hard, his knuckles were white. There was fear in his eyes, no longer hidden away behind the guile and the charm. It made him look younger, softer.

“It’s okay. I won’t tell anyone.” Havoc reached over and placed his hand over Russell’s reassuringly. “I promise.”

His breathing was coming labored, and coming in short gasps. “They said I had to… and if I don’t… Fletcher might… they might… oh _God_ …” Something in him snapped, and the boy was crying, holding his hand against his mouth to try and muffle the sound, his whole body shaking violently. Havoc’s arms automatically went around him, holding him, and everything that had happened that night just wasn’t important anymore. 

“Shhh. I’ve got you.” Havoc felt a twinge of guilt, because it felt so good to hold the kid like this, even as he was watching him break down. “Just let it out. You can tell me everything.”

And Russell did.

\--- 

The End


End file.
